The Best Christmas Ever
by TML
Summary: For MRYTALE2-5 In response to the Fanfic Challenge Round Six – Christmas Gift Fic Exchange for the Chit Chat on the Author's Corner. Jack says he's ready but are Hotch and Emily ready to settle down and be a family? Four Chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!**

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**

In response to the Fanfic Challenge Round Six – Christmas Gift Fic Exchange for the Chit Chat on the Author's Corner.

Assigned pairing is: Hotch/Emily  
Assigned Christmas song & prompts are: Silent Night; mince pie, candles, red tinsel

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Thanks to Tzlvr2001 and Shadow375 (aka my little sister)… who put up with me…and my grammatical mistakes…

You can also thank Tzlover2001 for the title… Very fitting…

This story is a gift for **MRYTALE2-5**. Merry Christmas I hope you enjoy this little piece.

**The Best Christmas Ever  
****Chapter One**

"Come in." Hotch didn't even look up from the file on his desk. He couldn't afford to waste a minute. There was just too much to do what with Christmas being tomorrow and Jack's school play just hours away. It was Christmas Eve day and he'd hoped to spend the entire day with his son. It was just like Strauss to demand the paperwork be done upon their return, holiday weekend or not.

"Dad!" Jack ran into the room followed by his aunt Jessica.

"Hey buddy, I missed you. What are you doing here?" He immediately closed the file he was working on.

"I missed you too!" Jack jumped into his father's lap. Hotch looked over at Jessica.

"I'm sorry Aaron. I have an errand I need to run, and if I take him with me, he'll miss his school play. I hope it's okay I brought him here. I spoke to Penelope earlier and she said she'd watch him until you got back." Jessica felt terrible. She knew Aaron tried to keep Jack as far away from everything having to do with his work. Before Hotch could respond Jack spoke up.

"Dad where's Emmy? I wanna see her." He got off his father's lap.

How was it his son immediately gravitated towards Emily anytime she was in the vicinity? "Um…I don't know buddy I think she's at her desk, if not in the break room."

"Can I go say hi?" Jack was already back stepping towards the door. He was trying very hard to keep from running out of the office to find his Emmy. With a nod from his dad he spun around and rushed out of the office.

"He really likes her," Jessica commented, a knowing smile on her face. "Like father like son." She stared straight into his eyes.

Hotch immediately looked away. He'd been caught. And not just by anyone. Oh no, he'd been caught by his deceased ex-wife's sister. How was he going to explain himself? Opening his mouth he quickly shut it. He had no idea where or how to begin.

"Aaron it's okay." She smiled and was relieved when he relaxed slightly. "We both know you loved Haley, it's been three years. She'd want you to move on. To be happy again." Hotch nodded. He was simply lost for words. He hadn't expected to be having this conversation anytime soon with anyone let alone with Jessica. "Well, don't forget the play is at seven tonight, I already have his costume set out. I already explained to Jack that I couldn't make it, but you guys are invited over tomorrow night for Christmas dinner. You're more than welcome to bring a guest." He knew she meant Emily and was thankful she didn't actually say it out loud.

"Thanks Jessica. I know I don't say this enough but you've been a great friend." He stood and hugged her walking with her to his office door.

"You deserve to be happy Aaron and so does she." With that Jessica left the office without a glance back.

Hotch sat at his desk once again staring at the file, only this time he couldn't focus. Feelings within him had been woken and he wasn't sure he'd be able to put them to rest as he had before. If he was honest with himself he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Jack ran down the ramp leading into the bullpen looking for Emily. When he didn't spot her at her desk he went for the second place his father had told him she'd be. He heard her voice before he saw her. Her tone told him that it was not a good idea to interrupt so instead of letting her know he was there he stood silently in the doorway.

* * *

Emily stood in the break room phone in one hand the creamer for her coffee in the other. She was trying very hard to keep her composure as she spoke to her mother but she knew she was failing miserably.

"Mother I told you I can't make it tonight I'm still at work." She knew she could have lied and told her she was on a case but her mother would have found out one way or another and Emily was not in the mood to deal with that conversation.

"Oh come on mother we both know the reason you want me there and it's not for us to be a family during the holidays." Emily held her breath. She knew she'd said the wrong thing the minute it left her mouth.

"Fine mother, I'll be there but please this one time can you honor my wish and not try and set me up with every bachelor at the party?" She already knew the answer to that question.

"No, I don't want to settle down with any of them and start a family. I have a family already."

"I have to go. I'll see you tonight at five." She hung up before her mother had a chance to respond. She groaned this was going to be a long day. Sometimes she really hated the holidays.

"EMMY!" Jack shot out like he'd just found her. Emily couldn't help the warm feeling that took over her as the boy hugged her.

"Hey big guy what are you doing here?"

"Aunt Jess had to drop me off. She was busy. Emmy I would like it if you came to my play tonight for school it starts at seven."

Emily wished she could make it. If only she'd known this before she told her mother she'd be at her annual Christmas function. "I can't promise I'll be there Jack. I promise to try very hard to make it. Let me talk to your dad first."

"Ok Emmy." He hugged her and quickly ran to find his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!**

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**

Thanks again to Tzlvr2001 and Shadow375 for being awesome betas!

**The Best Christmas Ever  
****Chapter 2**

"Dad." Jack walked into his dad's office shutting the door behind him and sat in the chair facing his father's desk.

"Jack?" Hotch wanted to laugh but the serious look on his son's face told him it wasn't a good idea.

"We need to talk." He looked at the folder in his dad's hands. Understanding that his son wanted his undivided attention he quickly closed the file placing the pen on top of it.

"I'm all ears."

"We need to settle down." He paused thinking carefully about his words. "Mom's been gone for three years and I know you're not happy." Hotch had to remind himself his 7 year old was talking.

"Jack." Hotch got up from his desk and sat in the seat beside his son turning it to face him. "I'm happy. There's isn't anything in the world I want besides you." Hotch wasn't sure where this was coming from and he worried his son wasn't happy. "Are you not happy Jack?" He hoped to God the answer was yes.

"I'm happy daddy. I just want you to be happy too." He paused once again a serious look on his face. "Look dad, we're not getting any younger." Hotch couldn't hide his smirk. He decided he'd humor his son.

"Did you have someone in mind Jack?" He shouldn't have been surprised when his son answered.

"Yup. Emmy." How was he going to tell his son he wanted nothing more then to add Emily to their small family? She's all he thought about at times. He wasn't surprised Jack had picked up on that, profiling must be a family trait. Jack waited for his father to respond. When he didn't, he continued, "You're always happier when she's around. So I invited her to come to my play tonight, but she doesn't think she can make it." Hotch wanted to reach over and hug Jack as the look of disappointment appeared on his face.

"Did she tell you why she couldn't make it?" He knew Emily was always honest with Jack. It's one of the reasons he liked her so much more.

"Well…not exactly." Jack looked guilty.

"What do you mean Jack?"

"I couldn't find Emmy at her desk so I went to the break room and she was on the phone. She didn't know I was there."

"Jack. What have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"Well I was gonna tell her I was there but she was real mad on the phone so I waited. Her mommy is not very nice. She wants Emmy to start a family and I don't want her to start a family with someone else I want her to be our family." Jack wiped angrily at the tears streaming down his face.

Hotch knelt in front of his son wiping the remainder of the tears from his eyes. "Buddy I know you want Emily to be part of our family but we need to see what Emily wants. We can't make decisions for her."

"Well she told her mommy that she didn't want to settle down and start a family 'cause she already had one." Hotch smiled at his son.

"I'll tell you what Jack. I'll talk to Emily and invite her to your play and then we'll take it a step at a time. How does that sound?" Jack nodded with a big smile showing several of his missing teeth. "Now I want you to go apologize to Emily for eavesdropping and tell her that I wanted to talk to her."

"Okay." Jacks smile disappeared. He walked out of the office and slowly made his way to Emily. He stood by her desk silently for a few seconds before getting her attention.

"Emmy." He tapped her forearm and waited for her to turn her chair to face him. "I'm sorry I was eavesdropping while you were on the phone." Emily tried to keep a serious face when all she wanted to do was laugh but she knew that would hurt jacks feelings. She looked at his red eyes and knew he'd been crying.

"It's okay buddy. I'm sorry I didn't know you were there." She apologized trying to make him feel better.

"Daddy wants to talk to you." He pointed to his father's office as if she didn't know where it was.

"Okay. Why don't you see if Uncle Spencer has any new magic tricks to show you?"

"Okay Emmy. Uncle Spence!" Jack ran to Reid. Emily wondered for a second why everyone in the BAU was referred to as aunt and uncle except for her. Once Jack reached Reid's desk she headed to Hotch's office.

"You wanted to see me?" She knew she shouldn't be nervous, but she couldn't help herself. Being alone with Hotch always made her nervous, in a good way of course. Hotch stood up to shut his office door before taking a seat next to her. What she didn't know was that Hotch was just as nervous, if not more.

"Did Jack apologize?" She nodded. Her nerves kicked up a notch. If he knew that Jack was listening then Jack probably told him about her conversation with her mother. Emily looked towards the door counting the steps it would take for her to be out of the office.

"He really wants you to come to his play tonight."

"I know. He asked if I could make it, but unfortunately I have to go to my mother's function. She guilted me into going." Hotch's eyebrow shot up in surprise. He wasn't sure anyone could peer pressure let alone guilt Emily into doing something she didn't want to do. As if sensing his thoughts Emily continued. "She said it was a fundraiser for an orphanage."

He smiled in understanding. Emily always had a soft spot for children. "What time is your mother's party?"

"Five, and I really don't want to go. Every year I go she tries to set me up with the city's most successful bachelors and then we end up fighting." Emily quickly covered her mouth, her face a crimson color. "I'm sorry Hotch I didn't mean to share all that."

Hotch smile. "It's okay Emily. Besides I think it's cute when you blush." Now it was his turn to turn red. "Um," he cleared his throat. "Well Jack's show doesn't start until seven. It would mean a lot to Jack if you're there. It would mean a lot to me." His voice was sincere.

Oh how she wished she could just cancel on her mother. "Hotch I would rather be there than anywhere else, but..."

"Leave early," He interrupted, his reply confident as if that would solve everything.

"I wish I could. My mother sends a car to pick me up. After several years of me leaving early, she got clever." It was hopeless.

"I'll pick you up then." Hotch knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care. His son was right. He needed to settle down and he couldn't think of a more perfect woman then the one sitting beside him.

"You'll be late to Jack's play Hotch. I can't ask you to do that. Besides, I'll be overdressed."

"I don't care if you're overdressed. I'll stop by to pick you up at 6:30." Seeing the look of uncertainty he put on his best puppy dog face. "Please."

"Fine." How was she supposed to say no when he looked at her like a wounded puppy? She reached over and grabbed a pen and sticky pad from his desk scribbling down the address.

Emily left the office with a smile on her face. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. She had something other than her mother's party to look forward to.

Hotch reached for his phone. "Sean I need a favor." He prepared himself for the 20 questions.

"Can you be at my place around 5:30 instead of meeting us at Jack's school?"

And so they began. "I need to pick someone up." He smiled as his brother went on. "Yes, Emily. She has to attend a function for her mother. It's going to be a surprise for Jack. He really wants her there." Hotch played with the sticky with Emily's writing. His heart fluttered a bit thinking about her.

"Yes I want her there too." He wanted to punch his brother for all the teasing he was doing.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight."

AN: Two more chapters to go…Hope you enjoyed...


	3. Chapter 3

**FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!**

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**

Thanks again go to Tzlvr2001 and Shadow375 for being awesome betas!

**The Best Christmas Ever  
****Chapter Three**

"Uncle Sean! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet us at school?" Jack leapt up into his uncle's arms in excitement.

"Well I wanted to surprise you."

"Really?"

"Yup. That and your dad has to run an errand before your show. Jack I would like you to meet someone." Sean moved to the side allowing his nephew to see into the doorway. "Jack, this is Jamie." Jack gave a shy wave before pulling on his uncle's sleeves trying to bring him down to his level.

"Is she your girlfriend?" He asked in a loud whisper causing both the adults to laugh. "She sure is buddy." Jack nodded and stretched out his hand. "I'm Jack. Uncle Sean's favorite nephew." Jack grinned. He was glad to have someone else come to his play. If only Emmy could make it too, then it would be perfect.

Jack's attention was drawn to his father as he entered the room. "Wow dad you look amazing!" Jack ran up to his dad. "Should I get ready too?"

"In a minute. I have to go pick some things up and I'll meet you at your school. Uncle Sean is going to drive you to school, is that okay?"

"Are you picking something up for me? Is it an early Christmas present?" Jack loved presents.

"Yes Jack it's an early Christmas present. Go get ready and I'll see you at school." Hotch turned his attention to the woman in the room standing beside Sean.

"Aaron, meet Jamie. Jamie this is my brother Aaron." Aaron shook her hand a knowing smile on his face.

"It's nice to finally meet you Jamie. I've heard so much about you."

Sean gave Aaron a warning look. Not wanting his brother to tease him later with Emily present he thought it'd be best he stop. "Well I'm off to the lion's den. If I don't come back then it's likely the Ambassador had me taken care of." He gulped. He really hoped everything went according to plan. He was going to get there earlier then he'd told Emily and he hoped she didn't mind.

"Good luck Bro," Sean offered patting his shoulder.

"I'm sure she's worth it," Jamie added having heard about Emily from Sean.

Hotch grinned at the thought of Emily. He was whipped and there was no hiding it.

"Thanks again Sean!" He handed his brother a key to his apartment and walked out the door.

* * *

Emily cringed as yet another man approached her asking if she'd want to dance. Seriously why there was so much dancing done at a fundraiser was beyond her. She glanced at the clock. Only five minutes had passed from the last time she looked. Hotch wouldn't be there for another 35 minutes. God it was going to be a long 35 minutes. She turned to the bartender asking for a drink. She'd tried to refrain from drinking knowing she'd be seeing Jack in just an hour but after Guy Number Four she needed the alcohol to keep from killing someone.

"Emily?" The bartender smiled at the face she made before turning to the voice that had called out to her.

"I'm not sure we've met. I'm John, I'm running for Congress." Emily tried very hard to keep from rolling her eyes. All she wanted to say was 'Is that suppose to impress me?'

"Are you? Then the Ambassador is a supporter?" She gave him a fake smile, a smile she used when working a room full of dignitaries.

He nodded. "She's been a great help. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her." It took all of Emily self restraint to keep from commenting to that. Instead she settled for a nod.

"So the Ambassador says you're in the FBI. How is that?" Emily placed her empty glass on the bar. Without being asked the bartender refilled the drink giving her a knowing smile.

"It's great. I love what I do. Bringing closure to families…"

"That's nice." He interrupted. If there was one thing Emily hated, it was being interrupted followed closely by being underestimated. "I understand you travel a lot. It must be really hard maintaining a relationship." Emily reached for the drink on the bar and took a sip. She knew right then a drink wasn't what she needed, it was a shovel. She needed to dig a whole and climb into it.

"We've maintained just fine haven't we sweetheart?" Hotch placed his arms around her waist from behind placing a soft kiss to her neck. He smiled when he felt her involuntary shiver. She tensed for only a second before relaxing against him. She covered his hands with her own. He'd spotted her only minutes after he'd entered the room. She looked stunning in a simple red dress. Her hair lay in curls. He'd had to remind himself to breath. He'd seen the look of disgust on her face. A look completely missed by the man talking to her. He caught the bartender's eye and smiled when the man looked over at Emily, even the bartender felt bad for her. Hotch was close enough to hear the man interrupt her and cringed knowing Emily hated that. The man had no chance with her and he was going to make sure he knew that.

"I think we've done a pretty good job. You're happy right?" She asked turning her head in an attempt to look at him.

"Happiest man in the world." He couldn't stop himself from placing a kiss to her lips. They were just so perfect and the way she looked at him. He was a goner. He turned his attention to the man that stood staring at them with pure jealousy on his face.

"Where are my manners? Aaron this is James. He's running for Congress." Hotch withdrew one of his hands from around her and extended it to the very uncomfortable man in front of him.

"Nice to meet you James, and thank you for entertaining my Emily while I took care of some work issues."

"John," the man corrected. Aaron looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind. I best be heading out. It was nice to meet the both of you."

Hotch chuckled. "You did that on purpose." He pulled her close to him not yet ready to release her. "Did what on purpose?" She played innocent though she knew she'd been caught.

"Don't act innocent with me Agent Prentiss you know what."

"He interrupted me and you know how much I hate that." She turned in his arms. "You're early." She told him taking in his appearance. And you look hot. She wanted to add. "I wanted to see what the appeal was with big parties."

"The caterers make great mince pie."

Hotch pretended to consider the mince pie. "There's that, but I have one better. There's seeing you all dressed up. You look beautiful Emily." His smile grew at the blush that appeared. Where was the confident Emily Prentiss he saw everyday? One that didn't take crap from anyone.

"You're blushing."

"I'm not really use to compliments," she answered trying to hide her face from his stare. Aaron gave her a disbelieving look. How could a woman as beautiful as her not be used to compliments? She continued before he asked. "Most of the men I deal with have a hidden agenda. Take 'James' for example. By being with me he would be in my mother's good grace, which would mean connections he couldn't get otherwise."

"Well 'James' and all the other men you've dealt with are idiots. Matter of fact, I'm an idiot for waiting so long to tell you that you are a beautiful, intelligent, funny and a downright sexy woman. And I should have done this a long time ago." He didn't wait for the shock of his words to settle before capturing her lips. It took a fraction of a second before she responded to his kiss.

Leaning his forehead against hers he smiled. "What do you say we get out of here? I have a seven year old that is going to be over the moon when he sees his Emmy." She nodded. Hotch turned to the bartender to pay for her drinks but the man waved him off. "It's on the house."

He gave a nod to the bartender as he guided Emily out of the room.

"Oh and Aaron."

"Hmm?"

"You look rather sexy yourself." It was his turn to blush.

AN: One more chapter to go… I have to say this is my favorite chapter… poor James…I mean John…Mr. I'm running for congress…seriously guy…you need a new line…


	4. Chapter 4

**FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!**

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**

Thanks you Tzlvr2001 and Shadow375 for being awesome betas!

**The Best Christmas Ever  
****Chapter Four**

"Jack we need to get going so we're not late," Sean yelled in the direction of his nephew's room. Jack came running out of his room in his Santa outfit.

"You look great Jack," said Jamie with a smile.

"Thanks Miss Jamie." Jack was excited; he just hoped Emmy could make it to his play. "Uncle Sean I need you to hold on to this until I tell you to pull it out." Sean looked at the red tinsel Jack had given him. At the end of the tinsel mistletoe was attached. He shook his head. He didn't want to question his plan so he nodded as he placed the mistletoe in his pocket. Jamie smiled as she straightened Jack's Santa coat.

"Do you think Emmy's gonna be able to go?" Jack asked staring out the window.

"I don't know buddy. What did she say when you asked her?" It took everything in him not to tell Jack of his surprise. He hated seeing the look of pure sadness on his face.

"She said she'd try to make it. I really want her to be there, otherwise my plan won't work." Both Sean and Jamie raised a brow.

"What plan is that Jack?" Sean had to know.

"I want Emmy to be part of our family. That way daddy will be happy all the time like he is when Emmy's around." Jamie felt her eyes well up at his innocent words.

"Is that why you brought the mistletoe Jack?"

Jack nodded. "When I tell you too I want you to hold it over their head so they have to kiss and then they'll know that they like each other a lot."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Jack?" Sean knew of the feelings his brother had for Emily, but he wasn't sure how either one would react to having to kiss by force of mistletoe.

"Please Uncle Sean. You just have to trust me." He couldn't believe how much Jack sounded like an adult at times. Sean looked over to Jamie. She smiled and nodded. "Okay buddy. You just give me the sign." Arriving at the school Jack led his uncle and his date to the auditorium.

"Well hello Santa. How many candles would you like for your family?" The usher asked. "Four please."

"Why four Jack?" Sean knew the answer but had to ask.

"Emmy always keeps her promise. She promised she'd try very hard to make it so I know she will." Emily could do no wrong in the little boy eyes.

"Why don't we wait out here for your dad? It'll be easier to spot him." Sean caught himself as he was about to say them.

The three waited for ten minutes before Sean spotted his brother followed closely by Emily. It was hard to miss them as they were both overdressed for the occasion. "Hey Jack look over there." Jamie pointed in his father's direction.

Jack jumped in excitement when he saw Emily beside his dad. "I told you she'd come. Get ready Uncle Sean." He ran to Emily hugging her legs. "EMMY YOU CAME!"

She squatted down to his level being careful of her dress. "Of course I came big guy. I promised I'd try and your daddy helped." He hugged her once more turning his attention to his dad who had also squatted down.

"Really?" He couldn't believe his dad had actually gone and picked Emily up. "You're the best dad in the world." He hugged his dad tightly.

He stepped back and looked at both them. "You look really pretty Emmy. Daddy doesn't Emmy look really pretty?"

"Yes she does kiddo. She's gorgeous." Hotch turned to look at Emily. The blush from earlier had returned. Too lost in each other they didn't notice Jack turn around give his uncle the thumbs up. Jack then drew their attention and pointed above their heads. Both the adults looked up and smiled. Without hesitation or care they kissed then turned to the boy in front of them and drew him in as each one placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh that would make such a cute picture." Jamie commented.

Sean nodded handing her the mistletoe. He grabbed the camera out of his pocket. "Hey Jack turn around." Jack immediately smiled upon seeing the camera and grabbed both Emily and Aaron's hands. They Smiled into the camera and waited for the flash.

"One more" Sean told them stepping back some. Without communication both Aaron and Emily placed a kiss on Jacks cheeks just as the photo was taken.

Jack didn't release either hand as the adults stood up. "Hey Sean." Emily greeted as he leaned in giving her a peck on the cheek. "Emily you look wonderful."

"Thank you."

"Emily I'd like you to meet Jamie, my girlfriend. Jamie this is Emily."

Jamie hugged Emily. "You're the Emily I've heard so much about." She joked earning a blush from all three Hotchner men. Both women started laughing.

"You know I think its best we separate these two," Aaron stated getting a nod of agreement from his brother.

"We'll go get seats while you take Jack backstage, after all a show cannot start without Santa. Aaron we have your candles." Sean held up four candles.

Emily and Aaron steered Jack towards the backstage. Aaron gave his son a final hug. "Go out there and have fun Jack." He then reached for Emily's hand.

Jack nodded. "One step at time, right dad?"

"That's exactly right buddy."

"Do I want to know?" Emily asked as they went back to the auditorium.

He squeezed her hand. "It means we're going to take things as they come." She nodded. It was a comfort knowing she wasn't the only one unsure of how to proceed with their relationship.

The show started and the children took their place. Jack's grin overtook his face when he spotted his family. He couldn't ask for a better Christmas.

Upon the completion of the play the play director took the stage asking everyone to go outside with their kids and light their candles for the singing of Silent Night. Aaron picked Jack up in one arm placing him between himself and Emily. A group of ushers went around lighting candles.

Candles lit up the area and everyone began to sing. Aaron handed his candle to Jack as he moved himself to the other side of Emily pulling her close to him with his free arm. Sean turned around and smiled at the picture perfect family behind him. He took one final picture and then focused his attention on the woman beside him. Emily couldn't believe the turn of events her life had taken. It couldn't get any better. This truly was the best Christmas ever…

AN: that's all folks… Mrytale2-5 I really hope you liked this… Happy Thanksgiving everyone and a early Merry Christmas….


End file.
